the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Eileen Prince
Eileen Snape '''(née '''Prince) (7 January, 1930 - 18 April, 1986) was a pure-blood English witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1941 to June 1948. She was sorted into Slytherin. While at school, Eileen was captain of the school Gobstones team during her fifth year. She was concurrently the President of the Hogwarts Gobstone Club. She married a muggle named Tobias Snape and had one child with him, Severus. Biography Early life Eileen Prince was born on 7 January, 1930, in Normanby le Wold, Lincolnshire, England to Mr. and Mrs. Prince. She likely began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1941. She was Sorted into Slytherin. While at school, Eileen was captain of the school Gobstones team during her fifth year. She was concurrently the President of the Hogwarts Gobstone Club. Adulthood After graduating, Eileen met the Muggle Tobias Snape and married him on 19 March, 1958. They moved into a terraced house in Cokeworth on a street called Spinner's End. It was close to the mill and near a nasty-smelling, polluted river. Eileen's decision to marry Tobias may have resulted in her being disowned by her family— similar to Andromeda Tonks, who was disowned by her family after she married a Muggle-born man. On 9 January, 1960, she gave birth to a son, Severus Snape. Severus' childhood was plagued by the tumultuous, explosive atmosphere in the home, with his parents often fighting. Tobias would shout at Eileen and may have been physically abusive as well. The couple either neglected Severus, were too poor to care for him well, or both. His clothes were mismatched and did not fit properly. When he began his first year of school at Hogwarts, he changed into his uniform quickly after getting onto the Hogwarts Express, apparently glad to be rid of his Muggle clothes. Despite this, Severus was already talented with magic before he received his Hogwarts letter in 1971. In 1995, Sirius Black claimed that Severus knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the students in seventh year. It is possible that Eileen taught him these spells or that he taught himself from books she owned. On 1 September, 1971, Eileen accompanied Severus to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station and watched him leave on the Hogwarts Express. Whatever Eileen's thoughts on the matter were, Severus was exhilarated to leave for Hogwarts. Later life It is unknown what happened to Eileen after her son began Hogwarts. She died on 18 April, 1986, at the age of 56. Her son, Severus, inherited the house in Spinner's End and lived there until his own death, in 1998. Physical appearance At age fifteen, Eileen was skinny and unattractive, looking simultaneously cross and sullen. She had heavy brows and a long, pallid face. By 1971, not much had changed: Eileen was thin, hunched, sour-faced and sallow. Etymology "Eileen" is from Celtic, English and Irish roots and has a long-standing history in each culture. In Irish, it is known as a variation of "Helen". It became a more popular name in the 19th century. Another variation of this name is Eileene, which is most commonly used in Ireland. Eileen's maiden name was Prince. Prince is a general term for a monarch or a member of a monarch's family, and is a hereditary title of some European royalty, likely alluding to the aristocratic status of pure-blood families in the wizarding world. The word is derived from the Latin princeps, meaning "a prime", which was one of the titles of the Roman Emperor, in which case it was generally translated as "First Citizen". The Prince is also the title of a famous political treatise by Niccolò Machiavelli; an interesting point considering that the adjective derived from the author's surname, Machiavellian, is defined as "attempting to achieve goals by cunning, scheming and unscrupulous methods", which may allude to the ideal traits of Slytherin house. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1930s births Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Gobstones Club Category:Prince family Category:Snape family Category:1980s deaths Category:Individuals from Lincolnshire Category:Individuals from Worcestershire Category:English individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1941 Category:Death by lung failure Category:Blood traitors Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin